A new method for carbon-carbon bond formation has been discovered. It promises to be especially useful for the synthesis of nitrogen heterocycles and ethanolamines. Application to the synthesis of adrenergic drugs of the ephedrine and catecholamine types is to be studied. As part of a continuing preliminary study, alkaloids of the hemlock family will be synthesized. The application of this reaction to the construction of azaspirocyclic systems is planned. The synthesis of Cephalotaxis alkaloids of potential use in the chemotherapy of leukemia will be undertaken. The recently discovered histrionicotoxins of value in the study of neuromuscular transmission will be synthesized.